<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pride goeth before a fall by lilaclullabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627349">pride goeth before a fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclullabies/pseuds/lilaclullabies'>lilaclullabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Character Study, Diamond Juggernaut, Friendly Rivalry, Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Implied/Referenced Temporary Character Death, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, No Romance, One Shot, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Rivalry, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Some Humor, Speedrunner vs. Hunter, Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclullabies/pseuds/lilaclullabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What had Dream been thinking, anyways? The dirty blonde had really thought that he would be able to win against someone who was not only decked out in a full set of diamond armor, but was also equipped with a diamond sword. This clearly put the younger male at a greater advantage, but still, Dream had persistently said that he would be the one to emerge the victor. Sapnap was certain that this time around, Dream's pride was going to be his ultimate downfall.</i><br/> <br/>Sapnap is challenged by Dream to yet another manhunt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pride goeth before a fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I typed up for a prompt on Discord a few weeks ago! It's just a very short one-shot I wrote one afternoon when I had a lot of time on my hands, but nonetheless, I still had fun writing it. Consider this as less of a story, and more of a character study (to be specific, Sapnap's online persona, and not the actual, real life person). The <em>Diamond Juggernaut</em> video from Dream's YouTube channel has always been one of my favorites (the dynamic between Dream and Sapnap is so much fun there!), and it serves as the main inspiration for this one-shot. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
The midday sun was relentless and unforgiving as it unleashed its wrath down upon the world. The fact that Sapnap was in a desert biome only made matters even worse. The scorching heat that was emitted in the form of blinding rays was almost unbearable. Sapnap began to sweat through his diamond armor, starting to feel slightly lightheaded and dizzy due to the feverish warm. The hunter wasn't going to let these factors slow him down. He stood defiant, and his competitive spirit was stronger than ever. Sapnap was <i>determined</i>.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh <i>Dream</i>, you really think you can hide from me? Your little green body would poke out too easily." Sapnap taunted, chuckling darkly under his breath. The compass in his left hand pointed north, so the hunter followed the path of that very direction. As he continued to trek through the biome, Sapnap hummed idly along to the main melody of some catchy song that was stuck in his head--to be specific, he was humming along to the theme of the children's television show <i>'Sofia the First'</i>. </p><p> </p><p>To others, it may seem odd for a nineteen-year-old Texan boy with frat dude energy to like a song about a Disney princess, but Sapnap couldn't care less what those other people thought. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear to <i>God</i>, I don't want to hurt you! Dreamy-poo, my love, I just want to give you lots of hugs and kisses!" He pleaded, though the tone of his voice laced with mischievous and sinister intentions. "You have nothing--and I mean <i>nothing</i>--to be scared of!"  </p><p> </p><p>There was no response back from Dream other than a baffled <i>'what?!'</i> and a wheeze, but that was alright. Sapnap didn't need one; after all, he knew that the other man had heard him. What had Dream been thinking, anyways? The dirty blonde had <i>really</i> thought that he would be able to win against someone who was not only decked out in a full set of diamond armor, but was also equipped with a diamond sword. This clearly put the younger male at a greater advantage, but still, Dream had persistently said that <i>he</i> would be the one to emerge the victor. Sapnap was certain that this time around, Dream's pride was going to be his ultimate downfall.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of pride, Sapnap was quite prideful himself. He was just as--if not <i>more</i>--prideful than Dream. That was just another reason why he fought with George so frequently; the two of them were often bickering most of the time they were together. His pride often manifested in the form of both impulsivity and arrogance. Sapnap often acted without thinking things through, which made him the most prone out of the two other hunters to fall prey to the various traps that Dream would often set up for them.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap couldn't afford for that to happen today. He would have to be more smart when making his decisions. He would have to be more aware of his surroundings, and most importantly, he would have to be more <i>careful</i>. That was the key to securing his victory. The compass continued to point north, as the desert blended into a dark oak forest. Much to Sapnap's relief, it was a lot more cooler in this biome than the desert due to the shade of the tall trees, the shadows draping over the forest like a thin blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Upon further inspection and with keen eyes, the hunter spotted a couple of furnaces. <i>This was very interesting...it was a definite sign that Dream was around this area, and that he was most likely extremely close to where Sapnap stood.</i> Lightly treading on the pine needles that dusted the forest floor, he shifted a little towards the left to the open. Ah, there Dream was, tending to one of his furnaces and collecting the iron ingots that had just finished smelting. He was absolutely unsuspecting, which meant that this would be the <i>perfect</i> opportunity for him to swoop in and catch the speedrunner off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>Trying his best not to make a sound, Sapnap crept towards Dream, making sure that the other's back was completely turned. Swiftly and with a sword in hand, he pinned the other against the trunk of the dark oak tree, pressing his back against the rough bark. Dream let out a surprised noise, his green eyes widening; he did not thrash or try to break free from Sapnap's grasp. In fact, he was frozen, and unable to move. The dirty blonde was stunned and speechless. </p><p> </p><p>"<i>What?! How did y--</i>" Sapnap cut Dream off by pressing a finger against the other man's lips, effectively shushing him.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap smirked smugly, tilting the sharp blade of the diamond sword against Dream's neck. It was close enough to make contact with skin, yet it wasn't close enough to draw blood. For once, everything had gone accordingly to plan. He was triumphant...hell, he was <i>invincible</i>. </p><p> </p><p>"Just admit that you've lost, Dream."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3 If you enjoyed the story, feel free to leave some kudos and/or comments--they're definitely appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>